


Home, Sweet Home

by xxLunarChildexx



Series: Sefikura Week 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLunarChildexx/pseuds/xxLunarChildexx
Summary: Cloud was back home. He was missing Sephiroth...he was back where he had been before. In the life-stream.





	Home, Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, we are nearing the end of the Sefikura week I have been posting. I have enjoyed this so much and I hope you have too. It’s been a challenge to write several stories so close together but very fulfilling. Hope you enjoy reading!

It was strange being back home after the battle between Cosmos and Chaos, he hoped the friends he had made were safe back home. He knew some of them came from bad places and it was something which stuck in his mind since he had come back but one of the things which stood out the most was that Sephiroth was no longer here...no longer alive and back in the life stream where Cloud had sent him when AVALANCHE had still been operational.

He felt his heart ache for the silverette, it was like his soul was calling out to him and asking him to return but he also knew bringing Sephiroth back would be bad. The nightmare could still be wanting to take over the world, kill everyone in it and sail the universe like his mother.

Sighing he wiped his hands off on his trousers, coming out from under Fenrir. He was happy with some things about going back to his old situation and that was living with Tifa, Denzel and Marlene. It had seemed a long time to him that he had been away but when he had returned to his home world after the war he found out he had only been missing for a day which people put down to him being on a long delivery.

Standing up he turned to Fenrir and started to engine, sure enough it was back to purring. He smiled softly and turned it off before wiping the sweat off his forehead as he put down the tools he had been using and headed inside the bar. He walked to the drink cooler and opened it before pulling out a bottle of water. He uncapped it and drank heavily for a while before his throat finally didn’t feel that scratchy. He sighed and wiped his forehead again.

“Is Fenrir better?” Tifa’s teasing voice came from the doorway leading up to the bedrooms and he looked over before nodding. She asked, “Are you going to be staying for a while? The kids have missed you.”

“Yeah.” Cloud said as he looked behind her to the stairs. He was worried about Denzel and Tifa seemed to notice his thinking and said, “Denzel is going to be happy your staying, having you here is a comfort.”

Cloud blinked and looked down as his chest clenched in an unknown emotion and he asked, “Have you called a doctor?”

“No. He said he doesn’t want to see a doctor.” Tifa sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Cloud frowned, he knew Denzel sick and probably wanting to just get over it on his own. Cloud asked, “Is he taking some medication at least?”

“Yeah, those pills you brought back for pain and fever.” Tifa said and Cloud smiled lightly. Denzel had been apparently denying medication and a doctor before he came back but it seemed things were looking up if he was taking the medication. Cloud knew everything about that medication as he had been using it for years when he was hurting or wounded after a particularly bad fight on the road.

“You want to talk to him again about a doctor?” Tifa asked and Cloud hummed, “Maybe...he really should be checked over. It’s been more than two weeks and he’s not getting better.”

“Well if anyone can get through to him it’s you.” Tifa smiled and Cloud chuckled before wiping the back of his neck and said, “Maybe after a shower I can talk to him.”

“Alright, hurry upstairs I’m going to get customers soon.” Tifa said waving her hand behind her and Cloud nodded. He walked past her and up the stairs, going into his bedroom before picking out a plain shirt and some sleeping trousers as he wouldn’t be leaving the house for the rest of the day anyway.

He then went down some of the stairs and into the bathroom. Sighing as he closed the door, he turned around and looked in the mirror, he had smudges of oil on his cheek and forehead, he shook his head and turned to the shower before turning on the water. Stripping down before jumping in.

He washed his hair, face and body, taking his time to make sure he was getting every bit of dirt and oil off his skin before just standing in the spray which was now turning cold.  
His mind went back to his time with Sephiroth as he stood there. In the other world they had put their relationship up to a new level but why was he missing him so much? He had known when he came back home that Sephiroth would be gone, that the thing between them was going to end so why did he feel so upset and yearn to even just hear that voice?

Coming out of the shower he dried off before putting on his clean clothes. He then exited the bathroom before walking to the children’s room across the hall, he knocked softly before entering. Marlene was the first one he saw sitting by Denzel’s bedside and then frowned, Denzel was looking pale and his face scrunched as he held his head with one hand. 

“Denzel?” Cloud asked as he walked to the bed and the young boy’s eyes opened and focused on him as a smile lit up his face, “Cloud.”

“Are you feeling better?” Cloud asked as he stopped by his side and pressed a hand to Denzel’s forehead. The heat emanating from the skin worried him and he said, “You’ve got another temperature. Have you been taking the medication I gave you?”

“Yeah.” Denzel huffed and Cloud frowned, if the medication was no longer helping then this was more serious than he originally thought. It must be something strong for Denzel’s body to react this way.

“Are you still opposed to a doctor?” Cloud asked and Denzel frowned before shuffling the sheets over his mouth before he mumbled, “I don’t know.”

“I think getting a doctor would be best if the medication isn’t helping.” Cloud said in a soft voice, hoping this would get Denzel to agree. Denzel’s face flushed before he nodded slowly, Cloud felt relieved and gave a small smile before he said, “Okay, I’m going to call a doctor.”

He stood and walked out of the room and up the stairs into his own room. He walked straight over to his desk and picked up the phone, dialing for the doctor who he knew was the best and would hopefully be willing to help him. He crossed his fingers that he would be willing to come quickly as it concerns a child.

The line rang as he stood there, almost bouncing on his toes with nerves when he finally picked up and asked, “Cloud? What’s up?”

“Hi Dan, are you free for a visit? Denzel isn’t feeling well and medication isn’t helping.” Cloud said quickly and there was a pause before Dan said, “I’m free at five, I could put you in the books.”

Cloud sighed with relief and said, “Yes, that would be good. Thank you.”

“No problem Cloud, you do so much for me it’s the least I can do.” Dan said and Cloud chuckled, it was true that he delivered medication and medical equipment to the man for free as it was for saving people’s lives and Cloud didn’t want to make money from a man who helped people when the money could go to so much more. He said, “Alright, I’ll see you at five.”

“See you then.” Dan said and Cloud put the phone down, sighing. He turned and saw Marlene standing down the stairs, he gave her a smile and said, “The doctor will be here later. Will you watch over Denzel while I sort through my papers?”

“Okay.” Marlene said with a relieved smile and rushed back into her and Denzel’s room. He huffed out a breath and slumped against his desk, looking down at the paperwork which would be useful for his next deliveries and the maps he would have to look through to find his way.

He wished he had someone else here, he knew who. He felt so powerless and everyone was looking to him for strength, the strength he didn’t have. Sephiroth would have been able to hold him, comfort him as the others didn’t. He groaned and turned away from the open door and looked down at his desk, trying to concentrate on work but all his worries were at the front of his mind and he just wished Sephiroth was there, even just for-

‘Cloud...’ A voice came into his head. He blinked in shock, looking around but he was alone. He felt his heart speed up and breathed out, “Sephiroth?”

‘You finally called for me.’ Sephiroth said and Cloud blinked, this was...strange. He was worried, the last time he had heard Sephiroth in his head he had been controlled, a puppet whose strings were being pulled by its master. He tried to move his hand off the desk- he couldn’t move.

His body then straightened, turned and walked towards the door. His heart beat loudly in his ears as he thought of all the bad things Sephiroth could make him do, especially with a sick child in the house but instead, his hand lifted and closed the door before clicking the lock in place. Sephiroth whispered, ‘We don’t want to be interrupted do we?’

“What...what are you going to do?” Cloud asked out loud, still having control of his voice and Sephiroth chuckled and said, ‘You wished to be comforted.’

Cloud found his body walking to the bed while pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his sleeping pants off his body. This was a different kind of comfort than he had been looking for but his body was heating up, whether in embarrassment or excitement he didn’t know, either way he was turned on by this.

His body then laid down on the bed, on his back as his hands went to his chest. Cloud hissed when his fingers rubbed and then pinched his nipples hard. He closed his eyes and saw green swirling around in his vision rather than the usual blackness.

Shuddering his hands moved down his chest to his stomach with feather light touches which made the hair on his body stand on end. It was like Sephiroth was here with him, teasing him, touching him. His hands finally reached his cock, one hand wrapping around it while the other went lower and cupped his balls. He shuddered again and his fingers were still teasing, then touching and gasping which soon had him breathing heavily as his cock became flushed and hard in his hand.

He managed to shake his head as Sephiroth chuckled in his mind and the grip tightened and his hand started to move up and down on his cock as the hand on his balls tugged lightly and then rolled. Cloud hissed, “Not here.”

‘But you want this.’ Sephiroth hummed and Cloud couldn’t deny it as his hips raised into his hand as the pleasure began buzzing in his head causing it to become blank.

It felt like Sephiroth was there, he could even imagine the breath coming across his face, smell the leather which Sephiroth wore and feel his hair sliding across his skin softly. The sensations flooded through him as his hand twisted and pulled on him hard.

“Gh!” He choked on a moan and managed to stop from crying out just in time and Sephiroth chuckled in his head before whispering, ‘Perfect.’

“God...” Cloud hissed when his balls were tugged and massaged and his hand on his cock sped up. Sephiroth was chuckling again but this time didn’t say a word as Cloud could almost feel him pressing against him, pushing him down, claiming him and keeping him protected from the outside world. He shuddered and twisted, he didn’t know if he was trying to get away or get more.

His head went back into the pillow as he felt his end coming quickly, Sephiroth whispered into his mind, ‘Cum for me.’

Cloud was shocked by the words and his body shuddered, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he came, the hot spurts of cum painting his chest and stomach. His body jerked and shuddered as he felt the pleasure rolling through him.

Just as quickly as it started it stopped, his hands were back in his control and he lay there panting hard as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He had just been controlled by Sephiroth and usually it would make him feel sick and angry but right now there was just a pleasant tingling and calm feeling in his mind and heart.  
‘I’ll be seeing you soon Cloud.’ Sephiroth’s voice whispered before he felt his presence leave his mind. He laid there gasped and still, what did he mean by that?

“Cloud? Are you alright?” Tifa’s voice came through the door and he jolted in surprise before throwing himself from the bed. He used a towel on the radiator to wipe himself clean and then put his clothes back on before unlocking the door and opening it. Tifa was standing there with a worried face and he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I thought I heard noises.” Tifa said and Cloud felt his stomach clench, he shook his head and said, “I’ve been on the phone. The doctor is coming at five.”

“Okay.” Tifa said as he worried face melted into relief. Cloud felt bad for lying to her but then cleared his throat, asking, “Aren’t you tending to the bar?”

“Only two regulars so far so I thought I would check on you.” Tifa said and Cloud nodded before leaning against the doorframe. Tifa frowned and looked him over, Cloud felt like he was under a microscope and shifted as Tifa asked, “Are you sure you’re alright? You seem a bit flushed.”

“I just had a too hot shower.” Cloud said as his stomach flopped, he had never been good at lying and he hoped she bought his words because if she pushed for the truth he knew he would push her away. He didn’t want to do that, things had been going so well since he had come back with his relationships with his friends and the kids, he didn’t want that to become ruined.

“Alright, I’m going back downstairs. I’ll send the doctor up when he gets here.” Tifa said but didn’t look completely convinced. Cloud nodded and watched her walk down the stairs and into the bar, he felt like that conversation wasn’t over yet.

“Cloud?” Marlene’s voice came from the children’s bedroom and he made his way down the couple of steps before going into the room. He saw Marlene leaning over Denzel who was asleep but his face was scrunched and flushed. Cloud walked over and leaned down by the bed before checking the young boy's forehead and cheeks, he was burning up a lot hotter than before.

He frowned, looking at the clock, they had an hour before the doctor was due to be there and Cloud was worried. He looked to Marlene and she asked, “Is Denzel going to be alright?”

“Don’t worry, the doctor is going to be here in an hour. We just need to make him comfortable until then.” Cloud said in a calm voice. To be honest, he was feeling calm, his mood had even elevated since what happened in his room. It wasn’t a good thing for him to feel this way about the enemy but it reminded him of what happened in the other world and he remembered those arms wrapping around him, it made things a little easier.

He sighed and rubbed his face. He had so much more to think about right now but all he could see in his mind was those green eyes and the silver hair which always shined in the light. Taking his hand away from his face he looked down at Denzel and saw his eyes were fluttering open. Cloud leaned over him and looked into his eyes which had blown pupils but he was conscious, he asked, “How do you feel?”

“Tired...hot...” Denzel slurred and Cloud frowned, reaching over to the bowl of water which had the flannel inside. He dunked the now dry towel into the water before ringing it out and then patted Denzel’s face before placing it on his forehead. Denzel looked at him and said, “Thank...you...”

Cloud gave him a small smile before saying, “The doctor is going to be here soon, just rest until then.”

“Alright...” Denzel sighed and his eyes closed again as he slipped back into sleep. Cloud watched him for a moment before sighing, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Everything was still a mess, he had forgotten about it when he had been on the other world and now he was back in this stress, even if Sephiroth gave him a little reprieve. The feelings of anger and fear were rushing back to life in his heart.

He just needed to find out what was wrong with Denzel and then once it was fixed he could relax. He pushed Sephiroth’s words out of his head ‘I will be seeing you soon’...there was no way for the silverette to come back. AVALANCHE had made sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, The next post is also going up today!


End file.
